We're the Same You and I
by Tainted.Affection
Summary: Higurashi Kagome was now back in her rightful time. Reverted back to the age of 15, when she first started her adventures in Feudal Japan. She lost everything and yet she just might gain something. After all Higurashi Kagome was Kami's favorite toy
1. Chapter 1

**We're The Same You and I**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Inuyasha or anyone from Harry Potter. Characters not mentioned in either series belong to the authoress, me.**

* * *

_**Prologue**__**:**_

_

* * *

_

Higurashi Kagome sat on the floor of an empty well house. It had been a few day's, she had lost track of exactly how many day's it had been, she just presumed it had been a few day's by the deep feeling's swirling in her soul like a massive hurricane trying to destroy the earth from which it was created from, except that this hurricane did not reach the other earth dweller's. No, this one was made souly by the person currently sitting by the well.

Blue eye's full of emotion, emotion that did not belong on the girl's face. There was despair, longing, hatred, loneliness and rage as she stared at the old well that had brought on a life of hardship but also the chance to belong and felt needed and ultimately it had been her downfall. It was foolishness on her part. She had hoped to live a happy life that, though danger was always present her happiness would remain because after all she had been needed.

Inuyasha would have needed her for the simple pleasure of friendship; she had given up loving him after many times of seeing him with Kikyo. She had hated both of them for a time after her heart collapsed under the torture she had endured of the hanyou's betrayal. Though after seeing them together happier than one would care to admit she offered both a friendship neither could deny.

Sango who had long ago transcended from mere friendship to that of something that neither had noticed till, once pointed out bye a passerby in a village to the east of Edo, that even though they were not related by any amount of blood, they had acted as if they were long lost sister's catching up on the way's of life and treasuring it to the fullest. Both had laughed at first of the ridiculous notion but after much contemplating both had come to the conclusion that it was true and had embraced it to the fullest, Sango because she had lost a sibling but gained another in return and Kagome simply because she was the older sister she never had.

Miroku like Sango had transcended from a friend to that of an older brother. Miroku despite his lecherous ways had been wise among his years. It may have been the training at a young age as a Buddhist monk or the fact that his life was shortened to a marginal degree by the curse placed on his person passed down generation's on all male descendants. The curse curtsy of Naraku was quite nasty. It was placed on the palm of his right hand wrapped in sutras so that it would not affect those he did not want to harm. One day it would suck his whole being up leaving no proof that Miroku ever existed, and that left a fear so deep in his soul that he turned to lechery fore he very well did not want to get attached and leave his possible Koi like his father left his mother. While Miroku had been an older bother for her, she had been a comfort source to tell his fear's and know she was loyal and would never tell a soul. She had helped get both him and Sango together and to put their fears behind them and start the road ahead leading to the couple's future.

Shippo, oh Shippo he had been the hardest to let go. He was her son since the beginning of their travels together. She was the only one he had left and she wished with all her soul that she didn't have to leave him. His father had been killed by youkai that had thirsted for the jewel and later had been worn as a pelt for one of the vile creatures. Kagome aided him despite his wariness of her at the time and had become the only one he would consider a direct line of family despite no blood relation. She was his mother like he was her son.

It pained her to know that it could never be. _**That** _time had ended. She was now back to the time she had been born and it pained her. Three years of suffering had been all but washed away. She was fifteen again. The jewel had decided that her adventures of the past would not interfere with her time. It also seem to want her to suffer alone as she later found out that the people who new of her adventures of the past did not seem to understand what she was trying convey what had gone wrong which they had looked at her like she was crazy. _**That**_ one had hurt after all they were her family.

Kagome shook her head clearing away memories she had and sealed them away as if it way only a dream. She knew better but she refused to acknowledge it any time soon fore if she did she knew she would break and she needed to get up and start packing. She would be leaving this place, a place that held so many memories both happy and sad. She had received a letter earlier today stating that she would be studying at a school in England call Hogwarts, though she could not fathom why but none the less she would go. After all she her self needed time away from haunting memories. She made her way upstairs to pack for her long trip across seas. Her eyes hardened from the once peaceful ocean blue to the cold and hard dark blue that looked Sapphire. As she moved up the stairs she couldn't help but mutter bitterly "Just another day for the Kami's favorite little play thing Higurashi Kagome."

* * *

**Review please. This is my first attempt writing a story like this. Criticism of any kind is most welcome. If there is anything that needs improvement I would like to know also tell me if you want to me to continue. As for pairings I really don't know yet. Maybe as the story progresses I'll find a suitable pairing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick AN:**

I would like to say I'm very sorry for not updating for those who were waiting. I've been very busy with college and did not have my jump drive on me at the time. Now though I am proud to say that I will be updating more often. I have high hopes for this story. So please stick with me I know you won't be disappointed (hopefully). Also thanks for all for all the wonderful reviews. It is very much appreciated.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Inuyasha or anyone from Harry Potter. Characters not mentioned in either series belong to the authoress, me.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

Harry Potter currently sat in a room filled with wizards of every age, Dumbledore sitting next him waiting for his trail to begin. One would think that with Dumbledore next to him, Harry would feel some reassurance. Sadly that was not the case. Dumbledore had not spoken to him since picking him up for his trail and that alone had made the teen very anxious. It seemed that Professor Dumbledore was ignoring the boy. As Harry was pondering the reason why Dumbledore would ignore him a startling voice shocked said boy out of his musings.

"The trail shall now begin…."

* * *

Kagome quietly walked through the bustling train station dodging people. She had arrived in England just a few hours ago and was once again about to travel to an unknown destination. As she was walking by she pondered on her thoughts. The girl didn't even seem to realize that people were staring at her, too lost in her inner thoughts to care.

'_**She was tired of everything from her overly loving mother, a mother who was a fake, a fraud, a true liar. Her dear mother didn't truly care where her daughter was at or what she was doing with her life. Yes for awhile she had thought her mother truly worried for her. Sadly though when she would come home crying over Inuyasha, yes her mother held her and muttered soothing words to her but her eyes had remained unattached to her and that was all the proof she needed to know, that yes, her mother never did and never would care.'**_

Kagome was startled out of her thoughts when the boy she was maneuvering around moved along with her causing her to bump into him. Time seemed to slow down as Kagome felt herself fall to the floor. Said boy turned around to look at the person who would dare bump into a person as important as him. Starling blue eyes like the sky on a summer day clashed with Sapphire. Those eyes hardened when the boy realized that it was her that had touched him.

* * *

Malfoy was grumbling to himself about Harry Potter not getting expelled from Hogwarts for using magic and how Crabbe and Goyle seemed to be suspiciously busy as of late when he felt someone try and push him down. When he turned around thinking it might have been the one of lil' Potty's friends trying such a stupid move he was pleasantly surprised when his eyes clashed with beautiful sapphire eyes. Once he noticed though that it was this impudent girl that pushed him despite she was on the floor and he was standing his eyes hardened.

"Why don't you watch where you're going you filthy muddblood!"

As soon as the boy walked away Kagome's eyes flashed dangerously. Her energy cackling around her as her anger rose. Though once she noticed she was hurting innocent bystanders Kagome calmed down. Once calm enough Kagome rose to her feet and continued to walk in the direction she felt magic come from. Soon Kagome came to a stop and stared at a column that hid a barrier to what she assumed was where her train was to depart from.

Kagome calmly walked through the barrier like it was an everyday thing not noticing a group of red heads watching her curiously. As she passed the barrier she continued to walk up to the train and through it to find a compartment to wait for what she thought was going to be a boring year.

As Kagome passed compartment after compartment packed full of students of every age she sighed. It seemed that none was available for her to sit quietly by herself. Kagome decided she would sit above the train where she knew she would find solitude. As Kagome got comfortable and started to doze of the train came to a startling jerk making Kagome jump up fully awake ready to attack if necessary. Once calmed down enough to notice that the train had stopped and students where filing off the train she jumped down from her spot startling three teenagers and running into the surrounding forest.

Three sets of eyes stared at the forest to which a person who seemed to have fallen from the sky had disappeared through. Each thinking a different thing but not willing to dwell on it for the moment parted from the younger students and made their way over to where the other fifth years were gathering. Running through all three minds was the thought that through good or bad this year was sure to be interesting.

* * *

**Review please. Criticism of any kind is most welcome. If there is anything that needs improvement I would like to know.**


	3. Chapter 3

****

**AN**: I'm so sorry I have not updated in awhile like I had promised. Unexpectedly issues have arisen and I had no choice but to make amends. Those that still keep hope and continue to read this story I am internally grateful. Since you, my lovely reviewers and readers continue to have hope than I must not disappoint. Here is a new chapter to hopefully satisfy you. Also since I must make amends to you too then for the next week I will be updating my story hopefully every day and if I cannot update every day then I will post more than one chapter a day until there are seven more chapters. Again thank you for all your encouragement.

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own anyone from Inuyasha or anyone from Harry Potter. Characters not mentioned in either series belong to the authoress, me.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Higurashi Kagome was never one to wish someone or something ill will but as she was currently surrounded by a group full of _things_ that felt oddly like demons but still not the same she could not help but to curse her luck. These _things _had cloaks over their body obscuring their faces from her sight. Each one hovering over the ground while some flew high in the air above her as if trying to analyze her, for what she knew not. Then suddenly as she was pondering the reason why demons, even if she never seen this type before, would be in England the demons attacked her. They attacked in numbers each one flying close to her but never any psychical damage was taken. Suddenly she felt it. She felt all her happiness leaving and being replaced by sorrow. Flashback after flashback seemed to zip through her mind and not the ones that kept her going. No, these were the ones she locked up in the deep recess of her mind, ones that if she did not would eat at her guilt. As she fought to keep her past locked, one flashback seemed to bring out her powers, the power to purify anything demonic before she passed out.

Soon Kagome was once again on her way to the castle known as Hogwarts. She had woken up a few minutes later after being attacked covered in ashes. Kagome hopped from tree to tree hoping that she would make it in time to have a good meal while cursing herself for her stupidity in forgetting her miko powers. Soon Kagome could see the beginning of the Hogwarts castle; she would be there in less than five minutes with her current speed.

Just like she had predicted within five minutes Kagome had made it to the front of the castle doors. With a hard shove she pushed the heavy doors open to only find that she was the only one in there. Kagome walked to the top of the stairs and sat down hoping someone would come direct her to where everyone else was. Just as she was about to take out a book that was required for class a door to her right opened and out stepped an older woman dressed in green robes with a witches' hat, graying hair tucked neatly into a bun and a small frown on her face. The woman stopped right in front of her and looked down at her unknowingly intimidating Kagome.

"Kagome Higurashi I take it?" the woman asked.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall had seen many things in her long life. She had seen war and famish sweep the magical community. She had felt fear,pity and love. She had seceded in life and now she was at the prime of her life. She had gone out to check if their newest student had managed to show up when she frowned. Hogwarts newest addition to the school did indeed show up but not in the way the other students did. The child was pale and drenched in sweat. She had ashes covering her body and a few leaves in her hair. The girl was a mess but McGonagall doubted the girl knew what she looked like by how calm she was. Straighting up Minerva spoke.

"Kagome Higurashi I take it?" she questioned.

* * *

Kagome noticed the how the woman had pronounced her name right but not in the correct order but praised her none the less. She would not correct her since Kagome could tell this woman and her were going to be seeing a lot of each other whether it was good or bad.

"Yes thats me."

"I'm Professer McGonagall Depudty Headmistress and head of Gryffindor. Pleased to meet you dear. Now that you are here we can finally put you in a house. Now I think you should get cleaned up a bit. It seems you've had some trouble on the way. Girls bathrooms are to your left a little down the hall. Hurry up we don't have all day! Also watch your step."

Once Kagome was all cleaned up and ready she stood next to Professer McGonagall and waited to be introduced to the_ whole_ school. She was neverous and excited at the same time. A new adventure was about to unfold. Unkown to her the memories she locked up were slowly coming undone since getting attacked by those _things,_ those demons. Soon her true colors will appear and all will know about her hidden heart.

* * *

**Yay another chapter! I'm so happy! More will be explained as the story progresses. I wonder how everything will turn out even I don't know. Also comments on how to improve my story is most welcome. Reviewing is the best thing any reader can give the author/authoress. With that I leave you to wonder(and me) how this story will go.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting on a stool was not Kagome's idea of fun. She didn't understand why she had to sit there in front of the whole school while a stupid dirty old hat sat on her head and decided her fate. She was tired of people always choosing what she should do or where she belonged. Why couldn't she decide what's best for her once in awhile.

"Ah so you must be the transfer I heard so much about" A voice stated in her head successfully knocking her out of her thoughts.

"Such an interesting mind you have here. Most preculiar you are" The voice continued to speak within her mind until Kagome realized it was the old hat speaking to her.

"You're a quick one you are. You've also seen death and have become death too. Yet you are brave and loyal. You are Seem to accept what those around you cannot. I wonder where I should put you" The hat muttered to himself still with her mind.

"Give me a place I can use all my qualities you dirty rag" Kagome snapped withen her mind getting fed up with everyone staring and the hat's insistant talking to oneself.

"Ravenclaw" the hat shouted!

Ravenclaw shouted with glee when Kagome was declared theirs. It wasn't very often one was sorted into their house due to many wizard's and witches didn't have much of their qualities. Even if they did other qualities where stronger then theirs and so where sorted to that houses strong points.

As Kagome made her way to her house she studied each student. She first glanced over at the Slytherin table and caught a blue eyed blonde haired boy string at her. Sending him a glare she turned to the Gryffindor table and locked eyes with three kids that ducked their head once they noticed they where caught watching. Smirking to herself she glanced over at the Hufflepuff student's. No one caught her eye and to her they seemed pretty plain so with a shrug she sat herself next to a small blonde girl.

"Hello I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood. Nice to meet you" The girl introduced herself.

"Kagome, Higurashi Kagome as I'm sure you heard" Kagome spoke to the airy girl.

Before both could continue Dumbledor spoke. He explained that Hogwarts this year would be hosting the Tri-Wizard turniment and continued to explain the rules along with a man named Bartemius Crouch.

Soon food was served and Kagome along with everyone else filled there plates. No one was willing to talk at the Ravenclaw table so Kagome quietly ate her dinner before everyone was shooed off their respective house commons. Deciding she rather sleep then chat Kagome continued forth to her assigned bed chamber and to her trunk where she pulled out a scroll and preceded to read.

* * *

**AN: I'm back everyone! I decided we need a little heterosexual stories for Harry Potter. Anyways I am going to update ever one of my stories till August 3****rd**** my 21****st**** BDay! The reason?**

**Well I saw Harry Potter the day it came out at 3am me and my friend waited for our movie since 10pm. We saw so many people dress up it was amazing! There was Luna and Lucius Malfoy. There was also Voldie! People where waving wands and supporting their favorite house by wearing their colors. Lol We say and old man dressed at Dumbledor and the sorting hat too. **

**Anyway's please enjoy this latest update! Read and reviewing is much apriciated! Also feel free to read my other two stories!**


End file.
